Hitman's Apprentice?
by GregoryBoulton
Summary: Mike Zamaris is hired by the Agency that works with 47 wants him dead - it is a battle of skills and a battle of guns!


"Hello?"

"Hello, this is the Administrator for the agency, we request your help"

"What is the help you need?"

"We need you to kill someone for us"

"Who is it?"

"Agent 47"

*****

The faded neon lettering of "Munitions" dimly flashed inside the window of the small store that sat on the corner of a cartel-controlled neighborhood. Inside the crumbling building, sitting in the musty back room was Mike Zamaris. The mid-twenty year old, sat around racks of various weapons and ammunition. He threw down his cell phone before stomping on it. "Why the fuck did they call me, after all the shit they did to try and experiment on me…well…I better do something about it" muttered Mike, pulling over a rucksack and opening it up. Beside him sat heavy weaponry that had dust gathering on them, suggesting they have been rarely used. Wheeling over another rack sat many types of handguns. "These shall do," he whispered, dropping four silverballers onto the pile of other weapons that slept in his rucksack. Zipping up the rucksack he heard gunfire. The glass shattered, walls bathed in bullet holes – Mike crashed to the floor, sparks flying through the air. "Shit" growled Mike as he pulled out a Winchester Rifle, cocking it. Weaving his way through the showers of bullets, he made it to the front door. Kicking down the door, he saw two children, wielding semi-automatic weapons. Mike looked down the barrel of his rifle and squeezed the trigger. The bullet taking half the face off of one of the children, blood showering over the sidewalk. The other child, turned and tried to make a close range shot at Mike but the bullet from the Winchester, sent the kid back onto the electric fence, frying his body. As the child cooked, Mike picked up his rucksack and made his way over to his ford mustang, soaked in blood.

*****

"Well done 47, we will be in contact soon" said a female voice. Agent 47 closed the lid on his laptop and stood up. The faint sounds of the church bells rang through the air as he opened the shed door in which he garrisoned. Beside the shed, a clothesline with two of his suits, both drying off after a few messy missions prior to the one he had just completed. "You are out of isolation 47" whispered Terry, the church priest.

"Yes father…it's been a while" replied 47, shaking the priests hand before they began walking across the lush green lawns in the Churches private garden. The grass lightly crunched under their shoes and the breeze ran over their faces as the pressed across the third lawn. "You know you should confess for all your sins" said Terry, hold his hands inside his robe. 47 smiled and looked down at his feet, his thoughts swam in his head. "What I do isn't sinning, I am cleansing off the scum of the earth" grunted 47, clenching his fists in a mood of ultimate justice. The priest wheeled on the balls of his feet to face 47, the pair looked at each other. "47, your deeds are not what we call justice in the Catholic Church, you must repent my son, repent" continued the priest, gazing deeply into 47's eyes. The Hitman walked a few steps forward before pulling out his dual silverballers. "My son! What are you doing?" spat the priest. 47 fired the guns, bullets imbedding across the holy man, as his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. The blood drowned the lush lawn, turning it into a red sea. 47 smiled and twirled the guns with accomplishment. "Well done 47, well done" said a voice.

*****

The car rolled up to a church, it was midnight and the full moon illuminated the holy structure. Mike pulled out his handgun and cocked it and got out of the car. He pushed the door shut quietly and lightly tiptoed across the crisp lawn. He could hear a female voice talking. "She is here with him," whispered Mike to himself, slowly locking the silencer onto the end of the gun.

*****

"Diana, it is not safe here" whispered 47, who deposited his silverballers back into their respective holsters. Diana flicked back her long blonde hair, revealing her cleavage. 47 gazed deeply into her eyes as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "I cannot do this Diana, it will affect us both in the long run" continued 47, slowly pushing away Diana. She looked down before looking back up at him. "Okay…but I must tell you something before I go" replied Diana, running her hands over her toned thighs. "You will get a special message from the agency" said Diana, adjusting her mini skirt around her waist. She turned and walked down the stone steps and out of sight. 47 pulled out his silverballers and cocked them again.

*****

Mike took Diana's around by the waist and kissed her passionately. Diana moaned slightly and Mike broke away from the kiss. "Please be with me" whispered Diana, kissing his neck but Mike pushed her back. "When this job is done, I will call you" replied Mike, winking before running up the steps and out of sight. Mike edged close by the wall when a large crack in the wall beside his head appeared. "What the fuck!?" gasped Mike, ducking before another bullet crashed into the cement.


End file.
